


Gone

by NonaNebula



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: #erehisu #erehisuweek, Alternate Canon, F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 22:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16962267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NonaNebula/pseuds/NonaNebula
Summary: Ia pergi, karena kehilangan yang mereka nanti.





	Gone

 

 

**Attack on Titan credit to Isayama Hajime**

**[Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini]**

 

 

**A EreHisu Fanfiction by Nona Nebula/Prominensa**

 

 

**Dedicated to #** **erehisuweek** **#** **erehisuweekIndonesia** **#DayT** **wo** **#Legacy**

 

 

**Summary: Ia pergi karena luka kehilangan sesuatu yang mereka nanti.**

 

 

**(Alternate canon)**

 

 

 

**.**

 

 

 

**.**

 

 

 

**.**

 

 

 

**Happy Reading**

 

 

 

**.**

 

 

 

**.**

 

 

 

**.**

  
**Senja pertama**

Ibu, aku pulang. Maaf aku hanya membawa  peluh dan kotoran di seragam. Noda darah serta bau amis menyirami seluruh tubuhku. Membuat beberapa orang di perjalanan menoleh dengan aura jijik. Seperti biasa, mereka juga mencibirku bagai keledai tak berguna. Baik pria maupun wanita, bagiku mereka sama saja bermulut busuk mengatai seragam kebanggaanku.

Harusnya mereka berterima kasih, sebab tanpa bantuan pasukan pengintai tak akan ada yang bisa kembali ke distrik Shingashina. Bahkan tanpa persetujuan Ratu Baru, distrik itu akan bernasib seperti barang rongsokan yang enggan dirawat oleh pemiliknya. Namun, mereka tak mau melakukannya. Karena dalam ingatan mereka, kami hanyalah sekumpulan manusia yang mempunyai kemampuan menyia-nyiakan dana pajak. Mungkin juga mereka pikir pasukan pengintai hanya bisa makan daging dan mabuk seperti pasukan lain. Tanpa mereka tahu, berkat kamilah titan di luar sana tak ada yang datang kembali ke sini.

 

**Senja kedua**

Ibu, distrik ini sudah mulai dibangun kembali sebagai pemukiman warga. Kondisinya memang belum seratus persen rapi, tetapi sudah bisa ditinggali lima puluh persen makhluk hidup. Beberapa kali Ratu Baru membujukku untuk membangun rumah ini supaya bisa kutinggali. Sayangnya aku menolak menerima tawaran itu begitu saja, dan membuat Mikasa cukup terkejut atas keputusanku. Namun, aku meyakinkan dia bahwa ini yang terbaik. Aku juga memberinya sedikit nasihat untuk menjalani kehidupan baru. Serta membiarkan rumah ini tetap seperti saat titan wanita itu memakan Ibu. Kalau kau bertanya kenapa? Aku sendiri tidak tahu. Aku hanya merasa jika semua diubah, sama saja aku kehilangan warisan masa lalu.

 

**Senja ketiga**

Ibu, aku membawa seikat dandelion yang kulihat tumbuh tak jauh dari sini. Maaf, tak ada mawar atau tulip. Namun saat senja berikutnya, aku akan membawakan bunga paling indah di dalam dinding ini. Bahkan lebih indah dari semesta. Lebih terang dari Aldebaran; bintang paling terang di rasi bintang Taurus.

 

**Senja keempat**

Ibu, ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu. Dia bunga terindah yang pernah kuberitahu tempo lalu. Dia adalah ratu dari segala jenis bunga di dunia ini. Namanya Historia Reiss. Memiliki mahkota berwarna emas dan kulit bagaikan susu—putih dan bersih. Saat kelopak matanya terbuka, ada batu sapphire berkilauan di dalam sana. Senja berikutnya, ia akan menjadi ratu di hatiku, istanaku, dan di setiap embusan napasku. Namun, ia tak akan menggantikanmu. Ia hanya mewarisi apa yang kau punyai. Kekuatan seorang ibu yang baik dan istri yang perhatian. Ia segalanya untukku. Sayangnya, kau tak bisa mengelus pipinya yang lembut melebihi keju. Apalagi saat ia tersenyum, manis madu pun tak bisa menandingi.

 

**Senja kelima**

Ibu, aku datang bersama Mikasa dan Jean. Mereka akan menikah empat hari lagi. Sepanjang perjalanan menuju ke tempat ini, ia menangis seperti bocah lima tahun. Historia kehabisan tisu dan kain untuk mengelap air matanya. Jean terpaksa memeluknya agar ia sedikit tenang dan tersenyum. Lalu, apa ibu bisa menebak? Mikasa berdiri di sini dengan wajah yang datar dan senyum bagai lidah yang cacat merasakan manisnya gula. Ia membisu. Hanya meninggalkan seikat bunga lili putih dan merengek ingin pulang.

Istriku, Historia, menghiburnya dengan mengajak Mikasa berjalan-jalan di jantung kota. Saat tiba di penginapan, dua wanita itu membawa peralatan merajut dengan bermacam-macam warna benang. Mikasa meminta bantuan kepada Historia agar bisa merajut syal seperti buatan ibu. Dan saat istriku merajut syal dengan benang berwarna merah, ia terlihat mirip denganmu saat merajut untukku. Berkilauan bagaikan ada bintang di sekitar wajahnya. Historia selalu begitu. Selalu mirip denganmu. Rasanya inilah peninggalan Tuhan darimu dan untukku.

 

**Senja keenam**

Ibu, Historia baru saja berbisik kepadaku. Katanya, ia hamil dan usia kandungannya enam minggu. Aku terkejut sekaligus haru, sebab sebentar lagi aku akan menjadi seorang ayah. Dengan penuh aura suka cita, aku merayakan peristiwa itu dengan berbagi makanan pokok kepada rakyat di bawah tanah. Historia yang masih menjabat sebagai ratu, terlihat semakin disukai semenjak acara amal ini diselenggarakan. Peristiwa ini sekaligus menjadi perayaan besar bagi hampir sebagian penduduk.

Ratu hamil, seru mereka. Dan aku pun bahagia mendengarnya. Pun hatiku semakin menghangat saat Historia tersenyum. Ini adalah hadiah Tuhan yang paling istimewa. Setelah sekian lama menanggung lara, akhirnya aku dan Historia dapat memberikan warisan bagi umat manusia. Hingga tanpa disadari, kami terlena terlalu jauh akan suka cita ini. Dan mendadak, Tuhan mengambil semuanya.

 

**Senja ketujuh**

Ibu, Historia frustrasi dan menangis sepanjang malam. Kami kehilangan benih yang sudah lama kami nanti. Benih itu ternyata tak sekuat seperti yang kami kira. Ia pergi. Luntur dari rahim Historia begitu saja. Sebagian orang menyebut ini teguran, sebagian lagi menyebut ini buah kesabaran. Katanya, benih itu berada di surga. Menunggu kami di tempat yang lebih abadi.  Kemudian musim dingin tiba, senja tak lagi sama seperti kemarin. Historia memutuskan menghibur diri dengan datang ke tempatmu. Sebab ia baru saja bermimpi, ibu bertemu dengan si benih di taman surga—sambil bergandengan tangan menatap senja.

 

**Senja kedelapan**

Ibu, Historia pergi meninggalkanku dengan istananya yang megah. Tak ada sosoknya memakai mahkota. Hanya singgasana kosong diisi oleh angin. Hatiku hancur seperti rumah kita. Sebab Historia tak akan kembali. Tak akan pernah. Padahal ia berjanji akan setia bersamaku. Bukan dengan si benih.

Ya, Historia pergi menyusul si benih. Menyusulmu di istana firdaus. Meninggalkanku tanpa wasiat maupun warisan. Lebih menggelikan lagi tanpa pamit. Saat malam berubah menjadi keras dan dingin, saat samar-samar terdengar suara salju yang mencair, dan saat aku mengambil segelas susu untuknya. Bunyi 'dor' menyadarkanku akan sesuatu. Ia pergi karena luka kehilangan segumpal daging di rahim.

Sekarang, apakah kalian sudah bertemu?

 

 

**[End]**

 


End file.
